


Haunted

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fear Play, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Flug didn't believe in ghosts and so Demencia got the idea to find a proof just for him. They went into that one haunted mansion and Flug happened to run into the owner. He wasn't a ghost. But was just as fun to play with.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> That fic took me so long! I hope it was worth it! I thought that there's not enough ghost stories to read and obviously had to make a dirty one. It's not exactly a ghost story tho.  
I'm currently thinking about continuation but that's nothing certain for now.

Kenning Flugslys wasn’t just a doctor. He was a scientist. He would never believe in such a trivial thing like ghosts, not unless seeing a hard proof. Then, and only then, he’ll say sorry and acknowledge his mistake. It means he would have to see a ghost with his own eyes, at least. The best would be if said ghost would also invite him for a coffee and explain how is it to be a ghost.

Kenning Flugslys, aka Flug, was a scientist who based everything on logic. And his (hypothetical) friend knew how to take advantage of that.

“You can’t say there are no ghosts!”

“Oh listen to me saying that again. There’s no proof ghosts exist.”

“There’s also no proof they doesn’t exist! How can you say something like that when you have no proof, Flug? Are you really a scientist?”

That got him back then. It was why he agreed to go with Demencia to this so called haunted mansion. In the middle of the night. It was annoying. She was annoying, with her stupid pseudonym, stupid ideas and stupid, straight logic which he couldn’t argue with!

"Come on Velma! You goin'?!"

"Listen, you'll call me that one more time and I swear I'll do something bad to you… and anyway, we're more like Mystery Skulls crew than Scooby Doo."

"Okay loser just move faster!"

Flug groaned, seeing how Demencia vanishes behind the corner. Okay, again, why is he friends with her exactly? Ah right, only she is able to stand him.

Flug grated his teeth and took a faster pace. Oh how he wished for his good, fluffy boy to be there with him. He wasn’t scared, why would he be when he knew ghosts doesn’t exist, but the place was… chilling. There was some weird energy even Flug, as antisocial as he was, could feel and he didn’t like that. It seemed like something bad would happen in a moment. Flug wanted to hug 5.0.5 to at least feel a little better.

“Oh shit Flug! Come quick, you have to see this!” came out from somewhere ahead of Flug and he rushed to catch up with Demencia.

The corridor was dark, dusty and stank with rottines. It was hard to see even though Flug had a flashlight. He could swear he saw shadows move in a way they shouldn’t every time he jerked the flashlight around but still tried to reason with his mind. It was impossible. It was just his mind tricking him into thinking he saw something while in reality there was nothing, just light meeting shadows. He had nothing to worry about but asthma right now. There was nothing in that abandoned place but him and a crazy, hyperactive woman. And maybe some homeless junkies.

Out of sudden Flug heard steps behind himself. He jumped slightly and immediately turned around with a scowl.

“Do you have to scare me like that, Dem-”

The flashlight lightened the corridor but there was no one in there. Flug gulped, searching for any indication Demencia was there and was trying to scare him.

“Demencia I swear if you jump at me I won’t talk to you for whole next week” said Flug, squinting at the dark walls and dirty floor. “Or won’t share food with you, that’ll work better” he added with lower voice.

And then shouted.

Flug could swear something touched his leg,  _ from behind _ . He again turned around and again couldn’t see anything. But this time the difference was he heard Demencia.

Somewhere from above.

“Flug? Was that your girly scream?! I got kinda lost!”

Flug looked up, at the ceiling. She was up there, somewhere. Her voice was muffled and she obviously was yelling as loud as possible. But if she was there then… then what was here, with Flug?

“I’m-” he started but his voice came out squeaky and weak. Then he heard steps again, coming closer and closer, from behind  _ once again _ .

This time it also got colder.

And his flashlight died.

When Flug could swear he felt a breath on his nape - cold, unpleasant, making his hair rise - he dropped the flashlight and fled. He ran so fast he was sure he will lose his lungs. Cold sweat was dripping from his forehead and his back like he was standing under a damn shower, terrified tears filled his eyes and when he finally stopped he couldn’t breath. 

After calming down even so slightly Flug realised it could be just Demencia, trying to prank him. But then, even though she was a jerk like that sometimes, Flug doubted she would take the effort to scare him like that. It was Demencia. She came here to find ghosts not traumatize some nerd.

But that meant… someone else was in here. Was after Flug. And Flug was alone, without the flashlight, defenceless.

And horny.

Flug could feel his face burning, in any means from running. Shivers on his lower back made him tremble whole, not from fear or cold. Well, maybe a little out of coldness because it became awfully cold, but Flug knew it wasn’t only that. He hated that part of him sometimes, it was annoying. It was  _ illogical _ to get off on fear. But here Flug was, not yet popping a boner but being  _ that close _ from that.

Feeling of being chased, feeling how  _ excited _ and  _ anxious _ it made him, Flug turned into the opened room. He was going to hide and if that was necessary wait till the morning. He wasn’t going to be beaten or robbed by  _ anything _ in that wretched mansion. No no no.

And he walked into the bedroom.

Flug could tell it was one because of the moon, shining through the partly covered window. He could see thick, but teared curtains, a king sized bed lacking two lower legs, making the headboard stick up, and big, fancy wardrobe. There was some dark painting on one of the walls but the light was too delicate for Flug to see what was painted on it.

Flug went further into the room, cautiously looking around it. He looked through the window but he was on upper floors. If he tried to jump out he would definitely hurt himself somehow. Then he heard the same steps from before, squeaking on the floor of the corridor, coming closer to the room.

Flug froze, feeling the shiver going down his spine. He didn’t stay like that for long, deciding that better idea would be to hide. As quiet as it was possible, in the old, silent mansion he was in, he walked to the wardrobe. Praying that doors won’t squeak he opened one of them and got inside, glad it didn’t. He clung to the rear wall, listening.

The footsteps came closer and finally stopped under the door to the bedroom. There was silence for a moment and Flug had to cover his mouth to not make any sound. He was sweating like never and felt on the brim of tears again. His hands, legs, his insides were trembling. Then he heard the door being shut down delicately and it became silent again. Flug thought that maybe,  _ maybe _ , hiding in a place there’s no escape route in wasn’t good idea but then thought that whoever was out there (that for sure wasn’t a ghost, they  _ didn’t exist _ ) probably just went searching for him somewhere else. He was safe in there.

Flug moved toward the doors, looking through the gap between both of them to see if someone was out there. He didn’t see anybody and sighed with relief. And looked down, on his semi, probably starting to be visible through his pants.

Blushing terribly Flug covered his groin with his shirt, even though there was no one to witness his shame there. Then, immediately, he froze. He could feel an overwhelming presence there, with him. In that wardrobe. Looking at him, moving around him. Making him stiff (in many ways), numb and feeling small. Like a bug.

Flug felt the very similar breath on his nape and pressed onto the wardrobe doors but they didn’t want to open. He could feel something slithering there, in the darkness behind him, touching his legs, prickling skin on his naked arms. Flug would whimper out of fear if not for his voice being stuck inside of his throat.

It was such a powerful presence Flug felt like being crushed in a moment.

Well, his cock for sure was crushed now. By his pants.

Suddenly the air got even colder and Flug got a chilly hunch that something will happen now. He couldn't know what it could be but didn't anticipate anything nice.

It wasn't. The…  _ thing _ spoke.

"You like that, don't you?"

The voice was manly, grating and unpleasant for Flug's ears. Well, that wasn't exactly true. It had that nice, vibrating string to it, sounding almost like purring, like if it liked what's happening right now. That mix made it sound like an old, terrific mouer. It made Flug blush even more. It made him squeeze his legs even more.

"That's so painfully obvious you do" purred the voice straight into Flug's ear, making the scientist gasp softly. "And you're the one who don't believe in me, right?"

This time Flug managed to whimper a little.

"Do you think I will kill you now?" Flug trembled. "I could. I would love to see the expression on that girl when she'll see your decapitated, dripping head. Your teared, abused body."

The thing paused, probably to wait for some reaction out of the human. Flug did react, but not in the way he liked, at all. He shivered, his hips jerking a little, trying to find some friction. He was hot, even though he could feel the coldness on his skin.

Flug thought he could feel hands on his tights for a moment. Bony, clawy hands brushing his body but leaving it almost immediately. Flug was terrified by the thought he wanted more touch like that.

"Well? Would you answer to me or should I continue?"

Flug swallowed with difficulty and decided he need to swallow his fears as well. But he didn't exactly answer the question.

"Are you, are you a ghost?"

Immediately after these words left Flug's lips the Thing behind him jerked - it was somehow obvious for the scientist - and let out a screeching laugh. Flug clung to the wardrobe doors shutting his eyes and pressing his cheek onto them but nothing attacked him. The atmosphere inside shifted a little, getting lighter.

"You  _ wish _ I was a ghost" said the Thing with a joking manner. Flug, with squeezed eyes, felt tears filling them. He wanted to go out. He wanted to go home so badly.

He felt hands on his shoulders, not as invasive as it was when It touched his tights, and was turned around without too much effort. Flug opened his eyes just to be aware what's happening and saw it.

Full of teeth, luminous smile, hoovering a little over the line of his eyes like a damn Cheshire Cat. There was nothing else, black darkness standing beside him, still touching his shoulders and smiling at him with some kind of mischief. Exactly like a Cheshire Cat.

"Don't cry, human" purred the Thing sweetly and moved its finger to touch Flug's cheek. Flug didn't jerk away from it. "If you don't believe in ghosts why were you running from me?"

Flug blinked once. Then twice. "You… just sa-said you're not a ghost. Are y-you?"

The smile fell slightly for a moment and Flug stiffened, waiting for a hit. It didn't come. The Thing smiled wider with a chuckle and, somehow, got closer to Flug. "Right. You're kind of an idiot, aren't you?"

Immediately Flug felt the embarrassment turning into anger. He huffed at the Thing. "I'm one of the smartest people in the world" he stated.

"It doesn't mean you can't be also an idiot."

Flug was ready to defend honour of his intelligence but the Thing did something he didn't expect. It, shamelessly, grabbed his cock through the pants.

Before Flug could let out a high pitched yelp the Thing placed a hand on his mouth, still keeping the other on his crotch. Flug was once again reduced to shaking, terrified mess with a boner.

"Anyway" purred the Thing "you seem to have a problem in here. For once in my life I'm willing to help."

Flug blushed. And then palled. No. No no no. He wasn't going to fuck with… with  _ something  _ in the wardrobe in an abandoned mansion. He wasn't going to fuck with a  _ stranger  _ basically. He had his dignity, he couldn't!

Then Flug had a terrific realization. He wasn't in the position to say no. He clearly couldn't fight that creature, he was shut inside of a wardrobe with it. That Thing was obviously stronger than him. It could do whatever it want to him and Flug couldn't really protest.

He felt tears coming back to his eyes.

The Thing seemed to notice Flug's struggle. It took away its hands and Flug immediately covered his groin. "All right, I'll give you a choice. You can tell me to let you go, and I will. But you can also turn around and put your hands on the doors and I will give you the best night you could ever dream about. The pleasure took straight out of the deepest, darkest depths of your mind." Flug didn't dare to look away from the Thing. He had to look distrustful. "If I wanted to hurt you I would already do it" said the Thing.

Flug almost immediately said he wants to get out. But he stopped before letting out the first letter.

It… really was his only chance. He had those fantasies since years and already understood he will never fulfill them, because it was impossible. He was too nervous, even if he would never admit that, to go to places offering that kind of services. Not even speaking about meeting a monster in the middle of the wood… well that actually just happened, didn't it? Somehow, in a way Flug just couldn’t simply understand, he found himself a  _ willing _ something acking to a monster. He really could have the time of his life right now. Why was he hesitating?

It still was a stranger.

It felt wrong, to have a stranger even touch him like that.

Flug looked down, shyly, even though he couldn’t see a thing in the darkness. He fidgeted with the brim of his shirt, still covering his aroused groin. “I don’t even know-” know what? What’s your name? That sounded dumb. Who are you?  _ What _ are you?

“I’m not a ghost, if you mean that.” Flug could hear smile through the Thing’s voice. “I’m also not a human. If you ask about my name?” Flug felt a sharp claw under his chin, softly tilting it to make the human look up again. He saw the smile and faint, white… eye. Hungry, buried in Flug’s blushed face. “I don’t have one. Although humans tend to call me Black Hat.”

W- what?

Flug snorted, choked and immediately looked away, his head still tilted. The Thing… Black Hat… - should Flug start calling it “him”? - sighed, the darkness around wavering. Flug could feel resigned “I know” floating in the air and had to use all his strength to not laugh again.

The hand left Flug’s chin and the human observed how it vanishes in the shadows. Black Hat seemed to step back, probably waiting for Flug’s decision. Flug forgot about laughing, thinking about what to do.

Well, his answer was already obvious, wasn’t it?

“I’m, I’m Flug. Kenning. Name’s Ke-Kenning.” Flug’s voice faltered at the end and he sighed. Slowly, almost carefully, he turned around, placing his fists on the doors. He pressed his cheek to the old wood, shutting his eyes, his heart thumping so hard, his knees shuddering… Flug only hoped he made a good choice.

This time Black Hat chuckled. Flug gulped.

“What a good boy” Flug heard against his ear and shivered. He noticed the darkness around him thickening, then hands falling on his hips. He yelped.

Flug wasn’t a virgin, of course not. But it was… difficult to go somewhere and find someone willing to fuck him. Well, okay, it wasn’t hard, he was considered a twink (even though it was a really hard to swallow truth), a cute nerd. He was in type of almost everyone in a gay club, he was sure of that. But entering a gay club was the difficult part of his situation.

After a quick math Flug realized he didn’t have any fun time with at least one more person besides himself since two and a half year.

“Oh good. That’s a sound I hope to hear some more later. Probably louder.” Flug heard behind himself and blushed more.

His cock was going to  _ burst _ .

Black Hat’s hands slid under Flug’s shirt and slightly scratched his skin. Flug moaned when the other started teasing his nipples and jerked his hips, to let Black Hat know he wants something more.

He hears a “tsk” right besides his ear.

“You’re not going to last for too long, are you?” Flug made an effort to shake his head slightly. “All right then.”

Flug felt a hand on his zipper - wait those two hands are still on his nipples! - and in a second his cock was released of his pants and underwear. Black Hat grasped it, his cold hand sending a shiver through Flug’s whole body, and without any word started jerking him. Hard, fast, not letting Flug accommodate, still teasing his nipples. In few minutes Flug, trying to not scream, gasped, moaned and spilled all over the doors, his shoes and Black Hat’s hand.

“That was fast” and a chuckle made Flug want to hide somewhere. “But don’t be disappointed, I’m not planning on letting you go anytime soon.”

That send shiver through Flug again and at the same time, for some reason, relaxed him. He leaned on the doors, hoping they’re still locked, and sighed.

Flug didn’t react when hands - another pair - slid his pants down his legs, leaving them hooked around his ankles. He was still trembling, because of that orgasm he just had and because of knowing what will happen soon. Hoping for it. Fuck. There he was, slowly sticking his ass up while some invisible nightmare kneads at his rears.

The deepest of Flug's dreams, everyone!

Black Hat spread Flug's asscheeks and brushed his entrance with a thumb. He purred slightly, doing that again and again and then stopping. Flug felt the darkness moving around him and wanted to look back, to see what's happening, but one of all those hands grasped his head and kept it turned toward the doors.

"Don't look."

Flug licked his lips and smirked. "What, are you shy?" He teased a little.

He could feel an unsettling feeling on his naked back - not cold, not warm, prickling and tickling his skin - and voice by his ear.

"You may go crazy if you see that form."

Flug's breath hitched and he shut his eyes down tightly. He could feel something cold and slick moving against his skin, the darkness teasing his back, Black Hat snickering, but he refused to open his eyes now. He felt a claw, sharp as a glass shard, sliding down his spine, making him whimper.

"Look at you" started Black Hat. His finger went between Flug's spread rears and prodded his hole, the claw thankfully gone. "You stick your ass up in place like that… acts like a bitch in heat. Maybe you're just a whore, huh?"

The finger, till now slowly moving in and out, was suddenly buried deep inside Flug. The human gasped, jerking slightly, trying to press onto Black Hat's hand.

_ Maybe I really am a whore? _ \- he thought with his cheeks reddening even more. But he didn't mind, surprisingly. If being a whore means he could get more then fuck it (quite literally).

He felt Black Hat lean against him again - that weird feeling on his back returning. At the same time Black Hat didn't stop moving his finger, slowly adding the second one.

"My own, personal slave, aren't you?"

Flug gasped softly.

"Y-yeah" he hummed. "Yeah."

Black Hat got quiet for a moment, two fingers working Flug open. He hooked them from time to time around Flug's prostate, delighted with high pitched moans and gasps Flug was making. When Black Hat spoke again his teeth were so close to Flug's ear the human could feel the chilling breath on his face.

"I could do what I want with you." Black Hat's voice was intoxicating and Flug didn't doubt that was true. "I could shut you down in here and make you my sex pet. You would be unable to do anything but let me screw you every day, every week, every month..."

Flug could feel is cock jerking back to life. He could feel that string of raw fear jolting through his body. It was true. He could end up like that. And he wasn't sure at this exact moment if it was such a terrible idea.

It was terrible. There was no way it could be good. If anything it should be terrifying, the sheer idea of any of that happening to him. But despite that, despite his body trembling, his eyes getting wet, his throat clenched from the fear, Flug could feel still growing excitement between his legs. He had no idea how to feel about it. About how his body reacted to such terrible words, treatment, about how he, deep deep down, wished it could happen. It was repulsing.

It was like drowning.

Black Hat chuckled and pressed a third finger inside Flug, making the human gasp harshly. "Don't think so much" he murmured into Flug's ear, working his again stiff muscles loose. “You’ll get out of the mood and we don’t want that, do we?”

Flug bit his lower lip and wanted to open his eyes, to look at Black Hat, but recalled the warning. He trembled, pressing his forehead hard to the wooden doors. “It’s not that easy” he whispered.

“It’s easier than you think” purred Black Hat and then Flug felt long, cold as ice tongue sliding onto his neck, under the shirt. He shivered, thinking how deep such a long tongue could go. Black Hat chuckled again. “Yeah, thoughts like that are way more interesting.”

Flug opened his mouth to say something but before he could make any sound Black Hat tugged his fingers out of him, the demon’s mouth leaving his neck as well.

“Shirt off” he demanded.

Not waiting for any more commands Flug took his shirt off of him and returned to his position - hands on the doors, ass sticking up. He did all that while not opening his eyes. Now he was standing, totally naked, with pants around his ankles, shivering from the cold air and anticipation. He could hear a small chuckle from behind him and felt his cheeks growing even hotter than before.

Then a harsh slap met his rear.

Flug yelped, jumping slightly and when he steadied himself, before he could react, Black Hat spanked him again.

"You're good at following rules, aren't you?"

Flug made a high pitched hum when Black Hat spanked him again. It wasn't light. It was like Black Hat wanted him to not be able to sit for the next week. Flug felt tears in his eyes. But he stuck his ass even higher, almost standing on his toes.

"But are you really a good boy? I don't think you're so nice to everyone, are you?"

Another spank.

Flug sobbed and shook his head. He was spanked for that.

"Use your mouth."

"I- no I'm, I'm a really bad b- pe-person."

Black Hat chuckled and spanked Flug once again. "Remember who are you talking to…" Black Hat made a pause and smiled very widely. "Exactly, who am I to you?"

Then came the silence and Flug could feel this hard hand kneading his abused rear. He took a shaky breath, knowing exactly what is he supposed to say but not being sure he'll be able to.

"You're…"

"Yeah?"

"S- si… sorry I-" Flug paused, took another deep breath and licked his lips. He was literally aching. His cock, his hole, his poor ass, everything was aching for any friction and he knew Black Hat won't do anything before he'll hear what he wants. Flug just knew it somehow. "Master, please."

It surprised the human - how easily did he say that. The embarrassment washed over his face immediately. Here he was, having sex with a total stranger and calling him his master.

"Hmm? What are you begging for?" Now Black Hat was softly petting his rear, skin under his hand burning even though it was icy cold.

"Please, fuck me, master" sighed Flug.

He could swear he heard Black Hat lick his lips happily.

Flug jumped slightly when he felt something - cold, moving and slimy - touch the hot skin on his ass. At the same time Black Hat brushed his hair, but Flug couldn't decipher why. Was that a reward for being a good- for acting as Black Hat wanted him to?

Before Flug could think about it deeper he felt that lazily moving thing slip into him and gasped silently. The tip apparently was thin and came in easily, cooling Flug's insides like some kind of freezer. Brushing his prostate only barely, making Flug gasp, hoping for more. But then Black Hat started moving deeper inside and his… was it his penis? Did Flug really got the opportunity to fuck a real life tentacle? If he did he was going to be the happiest man on the world.

It was getting really thick really fast and the slight burn, mixed with the coolness, were enough to make Flug dizzy. 

For a brief moment he thought how happy Demencia would be to be in his place right now. She was fucking bonkers about tentacle porns. And, as if he had some hidden superpowers, the door to the bedroom opened with a loud crash.

Flug jumped and clenched on the tentacle, still not fully in him (actually he guessed it was just barely in). He snapped his eyes open hearing Demencia calling his name in the room.

Black Hat was quick to ground him.

He put a hand over Flug's mouth before the human could make any sound. The woman outside was looking around the room. He knew that and he was sure she will peek into the closet just because, even if Flug won't speak up. Obviously Black Hat would be able to prevent her from so much as looking at the giant wardrobe but still, a mischievous plan created in his mind. He took the hand from Flug's mouth, grabbed his hips and bended, so he could whisper into the human's ear.

"Don't make a sound."

He knew Flug is looking through the gap between the doors, seeing the girl's silhouette walking around the room. He smiled even wider, pushing his cock further into Flug. Slowly. Carefully to not force him to yell. For now.

"If she finds you, she won't see me" purred Black Hat. He could feel how… happy Flug got at the thought of being found out. "She'll see only you. Naked. Bended. Just like a good little whore. She'll think you're a gross pervert."

Flug clenched his teeth. That cock was going so, so deep, its natural lube making it go so easily. Those words were doing interesting things to his body. And even if he knew he shouldn't be doing that he couldn't move his eyes from Demencia's silhouette, moving in the darkness.

When Black Hat touched his ass with his hips, filling him to the brim, Flug couldn't suppress a tiny, throaty sound of pleasure. And he could see Demencia stiffens and looks in the wardrobe's way.

His heart was beating so fast. He was so hot. That feeling was indescribable, it was amazing and terrifying at the same time, just like when Black Hat (because it was obviously him) chased Flug through the corridors. It was so exciting. When Flug was sure he's busted, when Black Hat pinched skin on his hips with sharp claws, Demencia shrugged and left.

Flug sighed with relief while Black Hat chuckled into his ear. The human couldn't know she had no idea about the wardrobe, let alone them, hiding inside. If that was Black Hat's will she would know nothing. If that was Black Hat's will a tiny, scared human would end up being fucked by him in a tight wardrobe.

Since we mentioned that…

When, after a minute or so, Demencia didn't come back, Flug felt hands on his hips tightening the grip. He knew he will have bruises and little wounds after the claws but didn't care, at all. He felt Black Hat's body, whatever it was, move over him, over his back, pulsing and pressing over his skin. Flug whined a little, jerking his ass, making Black Hat hold him even tighter.

"You won't be able to sit for some time" chuckled Black Hat and Flug wriggled under him.

"Yes, please sir, please" whined the human. Despite the cold creature all over him, inside him, he felt hot. He could feel sweat dripping from his forehead, from his back, mixing with Black Hat's lube and dripping from his legs and dick. He was so wet, so aching he had only one thought in his head.  _ Fuck me finally _ .

"As you wish."

Black Hat moved out, fully, making Flug whimper and then thrusted back, his hips hitting Flug's ass with such force the human was bewildered that the doors he still was leaning on didn't open. He moaned, hard, loud and then again and again, when Black Hat repeatedly moved out and in his hole. He was grunting, doing that, till he stopped. Flug had weird thought that he's looking around and sniffing.

"She left" exclaimed Black Hat. Before Flug could react in any way the doors to the wardrobe opened. He was tossed on the broken bed and turned himself on his back.

And that's when he saw if.

In the moonlight, entering the room through the window, was standing… something. It was big, with trembling appendages and weird, floaty stuff all around it Flug couldn't describe. It had arms - thin, sharp, ended with long claws - spread as if to jump Flug and tear him apart. And the top of this inhumane, but obviously trying to take human shape, creature was decorated with green, wide smile from before and a top hat. As if the name wasn't enough.

Flug wheezed and immediately covered his eyes. He wasn't looking at Black Hat for more than one second but still was terrified he'll go mad. He didn't doubt he could. The thing standing next to him, the thing he was already spreading his legs for because why not, was beyond human mind.

There was no soft touch this time, no comfort for Flug even though the human was sure Black Hat felt his distress. Black Hat just grabbed his tights, bending Flug back and ripping his pants from his ankles. The human could imagine his own cock hovering over his face right now but then Black Hat pushed inside him again and Flug tried to not think about anything else.

Some tentacles grasped his legs, holding them in place, leaving the same sensation on Flug's skin as before on his back. And then, without a warning, Black Hat started fucking him, with crazy fast pace. Flug was basically whining, his moans were so loud and high pitched. He sprung his arms up, mostly out of reflex than the need to embrace Black Hat and met dry, sharp in touch surface. Muscles under it went stiff under Flug's touch, but Black Hat didn't pause penetrating him even for a second. Feeling bolder Flug grasped Black Hat's body harder and stuck his nails in it. He felt shiver under his fingers and smiled a little, still gasping harshly. Black Hat liked that.

He didn't know for how long he was fucked in this position but still felt disappointed when Black Hat stopped. But then he was turned around and immediately stuck his ass up, head buried in a dusty blanket. He would brag about it if he wasn’t so desperate to come already.

But Black Hat didn’t come back to the crazy pace, filling Flug so good. He massaged Flug’s hole, scraping skin on his back with the other hand.

“You have such a wonderful ass Flug. Wonderful for fucking that is.”

Flug shivered and mewled, slowly catching his breath. Damn this creature and his talent to hit Flug’s every single weak spot!

Something thin slipped inside Flug and pretty much squeezed his prostate, making the man jolt and moan. Black Hat chuckled, patting Flug’s sour rear.

“I wonder how much you’re willing to take in here.” Black Hat put two fingers inside with ease, scissoring Flug. Flug was basically meowing now, the thin tentacle was abusing his prostate as much as possible and Black Hat was stretching him so much (not as much as that wonderful cock of his but still) and Flug was just wishing to come. His cock was burning and on brim of physical pain, Flug knew it.

But that was when Black Hat decided to replace the thin tentacle. It left Flug’s hole, sneaked around his perineum and balls and then went around his aching cock, all the way to the head. It brushed his pee hole and Flug thought he will burst.

“No no, you can’t come before me.” Flug heard a sweet, saccharine voice of Black Hat and then it clicked for him, exactly when the tentacle pressed on the hole.

Flug yelped - it was burning a little - and tried to jerk his hips back, but Black Hat held him in place. “Please” he begged. He never had anything in there and even if he knew some guys did enjoy that he doubted he would. But Black Hat didn’t stop, filling his cock slowly, patiently. As if he didn’t want to hurt him.

“Shh. It will feel god for you as well” said Black Hat with a sweet, promising voice one would use speaking to a hurt child. Flug choked. He liked that kind of voice, but didn’t exactly like the slight burn in his dick.

The tentacle stopped moving further finally, but it clenched around the base of Flug’s cock as well. Flug whined into the blanket and Black Hat patted his rear again.

“Good boy. You’re so brave, aren’t you?” he said, then spanked Flug harder, making the human yell. It wasn’t as hard as before, but with everything happening to Flug’s body it felt hundred times worse. Not that it wasn’t pleasurable.

If someone asked Flug what happened after that point he wouldn’t be able to give an exhausting answer. Of course he felt Black Hat entering him again and fucking him like a crazy, even holding him by his hair at some point. He had a vague memory of cold fingers playing with his nipples, but it wasn’t much more than very well known to him feeling of overstimulating the soft pecks. He had no idea for how long Black Hat went, he was just a limp, mindless bag of lust and need to come, hold in place by Black Hat’s many appendages. But he did recall the moment he came so vividly he could get hard just from thinking about it days later.

Black Hat was grunting and moaning right into Flug’s ear when, suddenly, the thin tentacle inside Flug’s cock vanished. Black Hat immediately grasped Flug and started jerking him along with his hard thrusts. Flug didn’t even need that, he cried out and came, again into Black Hat’s palm, clenching on him and moving his hips by himself, trying to get everything he was able to out of this sweet, sweet release. Black Hat moaned loud, squeezing Flug out of every single drop of cum, jerked his hips harder than before and filled Flug with his own sperm.

Both of them collapsed and Flug barely noticed the bed isn’t bended anymore. They had to break the reminded legs at some point but he was too tired to even try to recall when did that happen. He could feel Black Hat’s bizarre body over him, moving, clenching muscles and shivering. His cock was still buried deep inside the human, still pumping out his cum. Flug could tell, it was cold, like everything about this man, but not uncomfortable. It did funny things to Flug’s insides, kind of tickling him and wandering further- Flug was almost sure it moved by its own, into his guts, but it could also be just a memory of a tired, spent mind.

When Black Hat finally moved out and on the bed by Flug's side, the human was slowly passing out. He wouldn’t be able to move a finger even if he wanted. He could swear that, right before he lost consciousness, Black Hat tossed a blanket over him.

.

It was already bright outside when Flug opened his eyes. He didn’t want to, he fought against it, but he had to pee more and more. Only then, when he opened his eyes and saw that old, teared blanket, he recalled what happened in the night. Demencia’s stupid logic, the haunted mansion, being chased around… 

The greatest fucking sex he ever had.

The monster part almost slipped out of his mind, It wasn’t that important anymore. He scored. Well, kinda. He felt amazing! Well, except the pain in his ass, his shoulders and the fact his rears ached so badly he will have to sit on the ice back home.

Flug sat down slowly, keeping the blanket tightly around himself. It seemed like it was a really pretty day outside. Having the opportunity to finally see the room in the light he looked around.

The old wallpaper was peeling from the walls here and there. Flug could see a fancy, top hat pattern all over it and chuckled to himself - oh god his throat is so dry and sore - thinking about how cute is that devotion toward hats Black Hat is showing. It was obvious for Flug why people were calling him that now.

There was of course the big, dark wardrobe Flug spend so much time inside. Its doors were closed, for some reason making Flug smile dumbly and blush a little. By the window was standing an old fashioned desk, the kind which normally costed a little fortune and on it were neatly folded clothes. Even his shoes were there, but Flug couldn’t recall when did he took them off.

The last interesting thing in the room was a painting. The same Flug noticed in the night but couldn’t see what was painted on it. Now he saw a silhouette of a man in rich, victorian clothes, with hands folded behind his back. He was smiling and something in that smile seemed familiar for Flug, but the rest of the painting was covered with a red cloth.

Deciding he doesn’t want to sneak around what probably was Black Hat’s personal things Flug slowly stepped out of the bed. Still holding the blanket tight around himself he approached the desk and started dressing himself. Maybe Black Hat wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but Flug still felt like he was being watched. He felt embarrassed showing his body - bruised, still dirty - in the day’s light. He didn’t doubt Black Hat could see everything in the night, but it was for his own comfort.

After getting dressed Flug folded the blanket and left, as fast as he could. He didn’t feel any distress anymore, but couldn’t imagine how awkward it could be if he stumbled upon Black Hat right now. And anyway he needed to pee. And eat something, he was starving. And after all that was what he was supposed to do, wasn’t it? Probably was. It was just one-night stand right? One-night stand with a monster ripped straight out of nightmares of normal people which Flug can only dream about since now.

Obviously, Demencia took the car when she left in the night. Flug only grumbled to himself about having to come back by feet and only then looked back at the mansion.

In the sun it looked like every old fancy house. It wasn’t even a tiny bit as effective as it was in the night. Flug looked around the windows, few covered with boards, few just holes in walls and stopped by one of them. He swore he saw a shadow of a man with a top hat in there, but it was gone after he blinked.

.

After Flug greated 5.0.5, scratching him behind his ear, he charged his phone. Obviously it had to die in the night. Flug turned it on and immediately got a whole bunch of notifications. Mostly calls and messages from Demencia and one call from his mother from earlier that day. Not even bothering to wonder what another amazing thing his brother did so their mom just had to call Flug and brag about it he started to scroll through Demencia’s messages. In the meantime he prepared himself some instant food.

At first she went about how she’s lost, can’t find him and will leave him if he won’t answer. Then there was a worried message, an information that she can’t find his body and she just knows he wasn’t killed and multiple of apologies. She actually seemed to feel bad about losing Flug in the mansion (but not about forcing him to go there). Reading those Flug chuckled to himself and after reaching the “c’mon dude ill getya ur fav cof or sth just answer!!!” decided to call her.

After requesting a coffee from Demencia and waiting for her to arrive Flug sat on the couch in his living room and thought (he winced a little doing that). He was actually curious about… what exactly Black Hat was. Why was he in that mansion too. They really should have made some research before going there.

Flug wondered if he should tell Demencia about at least what he met but then shook his head. Black Hat wasn’t a ghost but whatever Flug would tell she would state he was wrong and ghosts does exist. Which they didn’t! But anyway, she would probably want to go back there, to see Black Hat by herself and finally would learn what exactly happened in the night which Flug VERY much didn’t want to happen.

It made him terribly embarrassed for some reason.

Demencia finally came and Flug went to open the door for her. She smiled to him widely, holding two cups of coffee - one with whipped cream, obviously for her and one black for Flug. Then her smile faltered and she looked Flug over.

“What?” asked Flug, a little tired. He was. He wanted to just lay down for the rest of the day.

Demencia skewed her head to the right, to the left and then smiled again. “Who fucked you?!”

Flug jumped slightly, taken aback, frowned at Demencia, took both coffees from her and slammed the door in her face.


End file.
